HGd10PHB - Minotaur
Minotaur Minotaur are a kind found in ancient Terran legends and in reality on many worlds in the Chaos Universe. These brutes vary in temperament from world to world, but many are often nomadic or at least tribal and have skills useful in such societies. A staple kind in most worlds, they are not often shunned except for the more violent breeds Description Minotaur are humanoid in form with two powerful legs and two matching arms. They walk upright, like humans, but different breeds may have feet or hooves depending on the world. Some are covered in fur while others may only have it on their shoulders and heads. The most prominent feature of minotaur is the bovine heads. Females (cows) have either very small horns or none at all. They are often smaller and more slender than their male (bull) counterparts. Bulls often have large horns of various shapes which they use in combat. Coloring ranges most often from white to black along the greyscale or in all the earth-tones and lower frequency visible spectrum colors. Green frequency and above are rarity and usually indicate some additional magical involvement or simply dye. Society Most minotaur societies are patriarchal in a sense. An alpha bull will run the herd (or sometimes tribe) and likely has several mates. However, other bulls are allowed to have mates as well. How many and when is determined often by feats that benefit the herd. This patriarchy is very loose as the bulls, especially the younger ones, are more likely out and away from the herd attempting to make their mark in the world to earn their mate(s). This leaves the cows at home to run the day to day business of the herd. They can be very powerful with their persuasion of the alpha bull in all matters save warfare. Some herds train both bulls and cows equally, especially in more dangerous worlds. In these cases, the leadership is more likely a counsel of both genders. Base Characteristics Character Creation Key Characteristic: Constitution Base Characteristics: +3 CON; +2 STR; -1 AGL; -1 BEA Skill Bonuses (BP): +3 to the following (goes into the Misc. Bonus box on the Skill line on the character sheet): * Crafting (stone, wood, leather) * Handle Animal * Herbalism * Hunting/Foraging * Interrogation * Intimdation * Survival * Charge (Melee Combat Skill) * 2H Melee * Hand to Hand * Natural Armor Traits & Foibles: Pick one for free * +20 LIFE * +20 EDR (does not increase REC) * Brave * Last Battle * Mazecrawler * Multifighter Pick one for no slots: * Bad Temper * Bloodlust * Clumsy * Phobia (1-2 Slot Worth) As Heroes Because of their herd mentality, Minotaur tend to be loyal companions, protecting those in their adopted herd even to the point of their own lives. However, earning that loyalty can take some time. Often hired muscle, the hero minotaur serves as tank or melee damage dealer, charging into battle to break enemy lines and disrupt their plans. Once in the midst of foes, their toughness generally draws attention while their companions attack from the flanks. 'Navigation' Hero's Guild d10 Player's Handbook Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics Chapter 3 - Skills Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Chapter 6 - Mystical Combat Chapter 7 - Equipment Chapter 8 - Crafting Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills Chapter 10 - Optional Classes